BOTE Beginning Of The End FairyTailXNaruto
by FairyLawNoJutsu
Summary: In the middle of the battle between the dragon slayers of Fior the Eclipse moon gate is opened and the curse holding demons from our world is lifted. The skies darken and the world was shadowed by not only demons but the wing span of the banished dragons... Future Pairings, Read To Find out, Story Takes place in the world of Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Yes my grammar isn't the best)

In the middle of the battle between the dragon slayers of Fior the Eclipse moon gate is opened and the curse holding demons from our world is lifted. The skies darken and the world was shadowed by not only demons but the wing span of the banished dragons...

Lucy felt everything, her muscles cramped and her skin felt as if it was on fire. Tears fell from her eyes as her gaze was set on the sky. She was chained by magical bonds to the center of the device and around her glowing with magical power where 12 of her celestial keys.

'Natsu' she thought to herself. Memories of his smile yet determined face flashed before her eyes. That day 7 years ago to the world but only months ago for her flashed before her eyes.

Acnologia roared above them and she knew it was the end for them. She collapsed in tears and terror as the helpless feeling enveloped her and most of her comrades... "But not him" she mumbled in sobs to herself as true pain surged through her body.

_'It's hopeless' she shuttered while falling to her knee's. 'There's no way we can fight something like that'. Her arms crept around herself as she sobbed softly._

_'ITS ABOUT THE BREATH!' Gageel yelled out and as Lucy prepared to scream out she felt his strong yet gentle hand on hear shoulder._

_'It's not the end' he said with that same determined smile on his face 'Remember' he paused while pulling her up before turning his gaze to his friends... his family... 'as long as we have each other we can do anything!'_

_Lucy felt her tears increase as she let out a shout "WE CAN"T LET IT END HERE!"_

'But now... is there really any hope? For any of use?' she thought as she began to feel cold... "Natsu" she whispered... "h-help me please"

"Even from this distance I can feel it" A man said as hey lay on his back over a grassy plane. He slowly opened his eyes which mimicked the deep blue sky in color only for them to darken and flash a bright bloody crimson. Anger consumed his expression as he spoke. "You've finally done it... haven't you... Zeref" The grassy plane seemed to sway as a large gust of wind enveloped it followed by the man vanishing without a trace.

Screams echoed through the city as building crumbled. In the streets people ran and screamed as dark figured emerged from the shadows grabbing men, women and even some children before sinking back into the shadows they emerged from while devouring them.

"Mommy!" a young pink haired girl screamed while standing in the streets unable to move. Fear consumed her as she heard a familiar voice from a dark ally. "Over here my dear" her mothers voice called to her. "Come to me my child"

"M-Mommy?" she sniffled while taking a slow step towards the shadows. She had no idea what had happened. One moment the roars of the stadium filled the sky followed by the sky darkening and then complete panic. Her mother got separated from her in the mitts of all the chaos and then creatures began to attack everyone or thing they desired.

"Mommy I'm scared" she said in a sniffle taking a step into the shadows only to stop suddenly. The sight before her was terrible. Blood stained the stone floors and walls and at the end of the ally was a spider like creature with a toothy smile.

"Come to mommy!" IT screeched while launching itself at the girl. She only had time to let out a loud scream before it was to late... She shut her eyes tightly not knowing what to expect next but whatever it was... it never came. Finally she felt heat surround her followed by hearing a man voice.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

The young girl opened her eyes to see a man she recognized from the games... "Natsu Dragneel?" she whispered. Suddenly she felt a pair of arm around her. She turned to see another women from the games. Erza Scarlet picking her up. "It's alright girl" she said strongly. The pink haired girl began to sob uncontrollably into Erza's chest. "I can't find my mommy" she sobbed continuously. Erza felt her chest tighten and a strong sense of sympathy enveloped her. He placed a hand on the back of the girls head. She knew her mother was most likely dead but she wasn't going to tell her that. "It's alright little one whats your name?" She asked softly.

The girl continued to sniffle as she raised her head to see a soft smile on Erza's lips "S-Sakura".

Erza's smile widened "Well Sakura, how would you like to come with us we will keep you safe and maybe we might run into your mother"

"We can't take her with us Erza we are going after Zeref" another man said only to feel a cold glare shoot from the scarlet haired women "What's the difference Gray, the end result might as well be the same"

"Like hell" Natsu interrupted "There's no way in hell I'll let anything happen to her she'll be safer with us"

Erza smirked and nodded at the pink haired man before turning her head towards the palace. "Regardless Natsu we need to hurry Carla says Lucy's at the top the the kings palace. I've got a bad feeling about this... If Zeref has anything to do with this I'm sure Acnologia will show itself soon".

Natsu tightened his fist "I swear" he mumbled before flames began to run up his arms "If she's hurt... I'll kill them all".

As Natsu spoke the demon laughed before continuing its assault. "So much Food! Its a paradise!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble! It's time to send you packing STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL!** Fire Dragon ROAR**!" Natsu yelled while taking a deep breath and releasing a large breath of flames that consumed the lower demon and reduced it to ashes... "I'm past the point of anger... I'm going to burn every last one of you including Zeref".

Then... they heard them.

The ground shook, glass shattered, all other screams or sounds where consumed by there roars...

Wendy froze along with the rest of the fairy tail group... "A dragon?" Gray said only to feel Julia's hand grip his jacket.

"No" Wendy said while standing next to Gajeel and Natsu.

"Dragons"

TBC

What do you guys think? I need feed back people so please do comment!


	2. Dead and Gone

Chapter 1

dead and gone

'Acnologia' Natsu said to himself as the giant dragon consumed the sky.

"I can hear the others!" Wendy yelled only to see several other dragon descending from the sky's around Acnologia.

"ACNOLOGIA" a loud roar above all others broke through the sky's from a fare away distance. Natsu froze as his eyes shifted. Finally, after all his years of searching... His father was there.

"Igneel" Acnologia growled. Before the apocalypse dragon could react Igneel was already on him. With incredible power he collided with the black dragon. The waved of wind and power sent off the two forces shook everything. Most of the lower city crumbled under the pressure of such a force as the two dragons tumbled down to earth landing outside the city. The other dragons followed Igneels lead and charged after the two.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu's screamed as he began to run in the direction of his father only to come to a stop. Erza gripped his arm tightly pulling him back.

"LET ME GO ERZA ITS IGNEEL!" He yelled trying to pull away from her grip.

"NATSU! WE HAVE TO GET TO LUCY!" She yelled at the boy. He froze and turned his head away. 'Damnit' he thought. "I can't let my father fight him alone!".

"Igneel is a powerful dragon Natsu! Leave that fight to the monsters Lucy needs us! Lucy needs you! If Zeref is there then it will take all of our combined powers to bring him down just like it did Hades".

_'I-I'm afraid' Lucy said as Hades summoned his demons..._

"tch" Natsu chocked while gripping his fists

'_You want to join fairytale right?' _Natsu remembered the first time he met the blond women. She was so excited when he had offered to let her join the guild...

"If Zeref is there we are dead!" Juvia's voice broke through there argument. "I've seen what he can do! He killed that god slayer like he was nothing! If anything we should just get Lucy and run! I don't want Gray-kun to die... I don't want any of us to die!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. The group was silent.

"None of us will be dying today my children" Makorav said while walking towards the group. Behind his stood Laxus and Jellal.

"Lavi head to the east exit of the city with that young girl and the others. Myself, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza Laxus, Jellal, and Mira-San will head to get Lucy-Chan"

"What about me!" Wendy asked

"You will be able to communicate with any dragons that are not battling Acnologia. Keep them from attack the group" There master said

"I will not be left behind!" Gray yelled only to see a strong yet gentle glare from there master. "You are going with the group to help protect them besides, Juvia needs someone to keep her calm. Get as many people as you can out of this city we will be right behind you"

"Don't feel bad Gray, I know how you feel but you need to get over it You'll be the strongest in the group so get a grip and lead our friends out of this city" Laxus said to the young man.

Gray gripped his fist and turned to Natsu who met his gaze. "Natsu... bring Lucy back and kick anyone's ass who gets in yalls way got it?"

Natsu nodded before grinning "You got it... Tell everyone to be safe" Natsu said before he began to walk towards the tower "Be careful father... but now that I've seen your alive..." Natsu shined an angry grin "Im all fired up"

"Sir" Arcadias said while kneeling before Zeref who stood before Lucy's limp body. The palace shook as the war between beasts and mages waged outside its walls. "Fairy tail members are on there way here should I have them intercepted?"

Zeref turned to him, his crimson eyes lay upon him calmly. "No... let them come. This is the beginning of the end for this Era".

"But sir with the dragons fighting Acnologia won't that be a problem?" Arcadias asked only to see a smirk form on the dark lords face.

"Not at all, once the high demons begin to spill through the portal the dragons will have there hands full and Acnologia will pick them off one by one"

"Where are the others?" Max yelled to Gray as they met at the gates. Lesser demon littered the ground around them as the group of fairy tail mages surround a small group of civilians protecting them.

"There going after Lucy, Master instructed me to lead you all out of the city" Gray said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Wait what! No way! If there going after Lucy-Chan then so are we!" Max yelled only to feel gray reach out and lift him from the ground. Everyone's eyes where on them. Tears seemed to be threatening grays eyes as he glared at max.

"We are to protect these people and lead them away from this chaos! That is our mission! If you think for a second I want to be here then your wrong!"

"BUT THEY COULD DIE ZEREFS THERE ISNT HE!" Max yelled.

"YOU THINK I DON"T KNOW THAT?" Gray yelled back at the man "Our friends could be going to there deaths! They know that but you know what! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Gray paused as tears slowly mad there way down his face. He placed max down on the floor. Memories of Ul filled his mind as the thought of his friends dying filled his brain...

"And we will have faith in our friends no... our family" Romeo said while standing next to his father. "Natsu-Niisan won't die... Not until he's saved Lucy-Neechan"

"THATS RIGHT!" Happy yelled as Lily nodded but Carla had a troubled look on her face...

Gray felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Juvia smiling at him "Romeo's right..."

"That's correct" Mavis appeared next to them all "Have faith in your family, this is the guild I envisioned, have faith in your master for he is the one who created my vision. They will succeed"

Zeref too a seat in the chair in front of Lucy's limp body. Her keys now lay around her body not needed to sub-stain the portal anymore. Outside the doors he could hear the guards being destroyed in handfuls.

"That's right" He said with a sad smile on his face.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice echoed through the halls.

"Come son of Igneel... See what I have done..."

The door exploded in lightning and flames as Natsu burst through it followed by the other.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled not breaking stride. He rushed Zeref lightning enveloping his entire body followed by the flames which danced with the lightning.

Arcadias quickly slid in between Natsu and Zeref and pulled his blade. "you won't touch hi" before he could finish Natsu disappeared and appeared right in front of him.

"S-So Fast" he mumbled before noticing both Laxus and Gajeel appearing to his left and right. Natsu's fist dug through his armored gut melting away the fine steel and burning his flesh. Blood shot from his mouth as the momentum of Natsu's blow began to lift the large man off his feet. Laxus quickly kicked the man under the jaw followed by Gajeel's metal arm extending and adding more force to the mans body and forcing his head into the marble ceiling where it stayed and his body hung loosely.

"Long time no see... Natsu" Zeref said with a dull look on his face. Natsu stood enveloped in all the power he could have ever dreamed of mustering. His eyes drifted from Zeref to the motionless body behind him. There lay Lucy's paling body. Her once pink lips where now dull and lifeless... Tears began to form in Natsu's eyes as rage over took him. Scales formed over his hand and on his cheeks as the power around him increased.

"boy be calm" Makorav tried to say only to feel the boom of power surging from Natsu. He then looked to Gajeel and Laxus to see them powering up as well.

All the memories Natsu had with Lucy raced through his mind. 'I believe in you Natsu'...

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screamed and with his scream shot every amount of rage and power he could muster followed by Laxus and Gajeels roars which mixed with his massive attack making it a mixture of heated electrified Iron fire and lightning.

Zeref noticed as Jellal appeared behind him and placed a sealing spell around his feet so he wouldn't be able to dog it. Jellal then snatched Lucy up and vanished out of the way.

Mirajane seeing this quickly transformed into her Sitri Soul form and help out her hand. A ball of energy began to form as the air around her seemed to grow dark. "Evil Explosion!" she yelled while releasing her massive attack. It to merged with the others and in a flash the walls of the tower along with the roof where gone. Lightning Iron and flames danced with the dark energy released from Mirajanes hand and shot into the sky. The darkness around the city was revealing as the lightning flashed brilliantly before fading away.

"You've all grown quite strong"

The group grew stiff as the smoke cleared to reveal Zeref still standing in the same place. The marble around him was black and chard from the attack but he seemed untouched. "But nothing will stop me from ending the Era.

"Fairy Law!"

Bright golden light filled the tower as Makorav stood behind his children. His body straining as he held the awesome power of fairy law in his hands. Zeref's emotionless gaze turned to Makorav and his eyes Narrowed.

"You can not defeat me, I understand your anger but that girls sacrifice was necessary as was this citys"

dark energy began to gather around Zeref as he glared at Makorav.

"Necessary..." Natsu growled. He looked to his right where Jellal stood holding Lucy's limp corpse. Tears streamed down his face and he placed a hand on Lucy's cheek. "Give her to me" Natsu said to Jellal who nodded and gently handed the cold blond over to the flaming pink haired mage.

Natsu pulled her to him tightly as tears continued to fall from his eyes. Slowly his knee's began to shake before they gave way and he fell to the ground. "This would have never happened to you Lucy... If I had just kept my mouth shut and not invited you into the guild". He buried his head in her hair trying to conceal his sobs of sadness, anger and rage.

"You bastard" He growled. Behind him his friends all felt his sadness and anger... "Lucy was our friend, part of fairy tail. SHE WAS FAMILY!"

Zeref's expression remained to same as the dark energy formed around him like an orb. The Light from fairy law seemed to battle with the dark mages shadows... "Family or not I would have announced Acnologia anyways, I would have found her to be your family or not, this is fate Natsu... This Era is done."

"FAIRY LAW!" Makorav screamed as he fired the attack with all his killer intent at the dark lord. "DIE!" He screamed only to watch the attack come to a stand still as it battled to overcome the darkness surrounding Zeref. "NOW EVERYONE!" he screamed but it was to late...

They all watched in amazement as Fairy Law was consumed in darkness...

"I-Impossible" Laxus whispered before looking Zeref in his eyes...

"Now... there will be no coming back for you this time" Zeref said softly turning his gaze to Natsu who's tears had dried. The pink haired man looked down from the tower. The city was almost completely destroyed. He looked up to the portal and noticed it double in size. Large Demonic figures began to crawl from it and fall to the earth...

"The higher demons are arriving through the portal... Its over Natsu" Zeref said as Natsu watched the dragons starting to be over come by the demons and Acnologia...

"Father..." Natsu whispered... He looked back to Zeref and watched as the darkness around him slowly began to grow and work its way towards them.

"RUN!" Laxus yelled to the group. Erza grabbed Natsu's arm and tried to pull on to feel him yank away and slowly stand. His body engulfed in flames and lightning as he looked over to his father and then back down to Lucy before gently setting her down and moving her bangs from her face. "To hell with that..." He said calmly "If I'm going to die I won't die running. Like Igneel... Like a dragon ILL FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH!"

"HELL YEA!" Gajeel yelled with Natsu as the two charged the darkness. One by one the group followed there lead. With all the power the could muster... Makorav charged with tears in his eyes along side Laxus. Laxus looked to the old man with a smile and nodded before slapping his hands together.

Makorav and Laxus roared together "**FAIRY LAW**!"

Natsu hearing this smirked "IM ALL FIRED UP NOW! **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade** !"

Gajeel smirked while running next to Natsu "You think im going to let you show me up! I DON'T THINK SO! **Karma Demon: Iron God Sword"**

Mirajane and Erza appeared side by side. Erza stood in her Fairy Armor with a smirk as Mirajane transformed into her Sitri soul form. "Ready!?" Erza asked her rival who returned a smirk and nodded "EAT THIS!" They yelled together

"**Sitri Cosmic Blast!"**

"**Armadura Fairy Piercing Sword!"**

The two charged together Mirajane holding her blast in her grips and waiting to get in close for the kill. Jellal stood back noticing this and kneed down slamming his staff into the floor. Holding his hand above him as he closed his eyes magic gathered around him...

"**Abyss Break" **He whispered signaling all the elements to converge and attack Zeref...

Zeref watched as the combination came at him and once again said nothing... did nothing... just waited.

"FOR LUCY!" Natsu Yelled at the top of his lungs before... everything was consumed in blinding light.

Miles away the fairy tail group looked back to the city and flinched as the insanely bright light consumed the area. Gray fell to his knee's tears forming in his eyes. He struck the group with his fist.. He could feel it in his heart... "There gone"

TBC


	3. Crimson Mage

Chapter 2

Crimson Mage

The power of there combined attacks sent a shock wave of power through the city that crumbled everything in its path. From a distance you could see the last standing structure, the tower where Natsu and the others where crumbling to the ground... taking every living thing with it to the bottom.

Wendy fell to the ground in shock, she could have helped them... healed them... something, but she respected her masters wishes. Once again fairy tail was faced with death and they stood there ground until the end...

Rubble fell around them as the plunged to there deaths. Natsu looked to his right and saw her... Lucy falling lifelessly and reached out to her. His vision was blurring and his body was throbbing in pain, but he still managed to grab her wrist and pull her to him. He shielded her body with his as they fell. Everyone had given it there all... Surely they had managed to take Zeref out with them. Dark lord or not the power of there combined efforts should have been enough to kill him.

"I admire all of you" a voice called out to the falling heros. They all looked up to see Zeref floating in place. "You will all die trying... If this world had more people like you then I would not have to do this but... this world is full of pain and greed. It is the worlds fault that you all died trying".

Darkness enveloped the area and raced towards the falling fairies. They could do nothing against him... Natsu gripped Lucy tightly it was over for them.

"Enough" a voice yelled. Natsu felt his body come to a halt as wind seemed to converge around him. He opened his eyes to see the same thing happening to the others and them a bright crimson flash appeared before them. A man stood in mid air, around him black and crimson flames flared from his body. He was wearing a long orange cloak and had long wild blond hair. He held a clawed hand out towards the darkness and just as Zeref's attack was about to reach him it was stopped. Dark crimson flames pushed against the darkness holding it at bay.

"You" Zeref growled, finally showing a hint of emotion in his gaze. "What are you doing here Naru"

Before he could finish the blond man leaped through the darkness and placed his hand over Zerefs face.

"They've weakened you, im impressed" the blond man said. His crimson eyes glared into Zerefs "I may not be able to kill you but I promise you" he paused as flamed gathered around his hand. "This will hurt".

Natsu's nose flared as it took in the surrounding air. 'He smells.. like a demon'.

"demonic flames" Jellal said while observing.

"Get lost" the blond snarled "Crimson Horizon!" he yelled while pushing Zeref through the air and sending a large yet condensed flaming orb with him. As Zeref reached a safe distance the blond man smirked. "Boom" he said while snapping his fingers and they watched as the dark horizon turned into a crimson sunset.

"A-Amazing..." Makorav stuttered before clinching his side. 'Damn old age I can't handle all this damn stress'.

"Hang in there old man" Laxus said while pulling the older man onto his shoulders. Makorav smirked at this remembering the time he had spent with his grandson when he was younger and holding him on his shoulders to the the festival.

"Dont get used to this" Laxus said with a smirk earning a tooth grin from his grandfather.

"So who and what the hell are you?"Laxus said as the crimson sunset began to fade away.

The blond man slowly turned revealing his crimsons shirt and black pants. His crimson eyes seemed to shock everyone until the slowly faded away turning a soft sapphire blue.

He shined a toothy smile at the group. Erza was shocked... 'Such power' she said while staring into the mans eyes.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki... that was an impressive display...FairyTail"

Gray watched as the horizon lite up with crimson light. They could no longer feel there comrades and yet... someone had to of caused such a display of power. 'Was it a dragon?' he thought to himself while watching the light fade from the horizon.

"I am so confused right now!" Romeo yelled only to feel a strong gust of wind collide with the group. Everyone braced themselves not knowing where it could have come from.

"Whats going on?!" Juvia said in somewhat of a panicked tone. They unshielded there eyes to reveal a blond man standing before them and behind him stood the rest of fairy tail.

"N-Natsu!" Gray yelled with a smile on his face. He quickly ran to the group as they began to cheer but quickly noticed who Natsu was holding... and the expression he held on his face. Gray stopped in his steps as the rest of the group did. Naruto turned towards the pink haired youth and frowned.

"I failed" Natsu said softly, his voice dull and emotionless. "Lucy... she's".

Gray felt his heart stop as he looked at his rival... "No way" He said while taking a step towards Natsu.

Wendy quickly burst through the crowd towards them. Natsu still holding the blond women as Wendy's hands began to glow. "I'll heal her!" she yelled in a panic "Come on Lucy-San!" she yelled desperately while pressing her glowing hands against her friend.

"Breath Lucy Breath!" she hysterically screamed in a panic.

"Wendy" Natsu said calmly.

"Lucy! BREATH!"

"Wendy stop" Natsu said dully. He lifted his gaze to everyone and revealed his eyes. No shine remained in them. They where dull and lifeless... No more fire resided inside Natsu's heart...

"Natsu" Erza whispered while covering her mouth. Tears began to dribble from her left eye as she stared at the expression on her friends face.

Everyone in fairy tail began to morn for there loss. Elfman slipped an arm around his sisters as they all there cried before he looked over to Evergreen who tried her hardest to fight away the tears threatening her gaze.

"It's alright Ever" Elfman whispered catching her attention. That was it... The tears slowly made there way down her cheeks and she slowly began to slide to the ground. Before she made it there Elfmans large hand was there. Mirajane and Lisanna watched as Elfman lifted the women and wrapped an arm around her.

"i failed one of my children" Makorav said openly to the guild "And for that I am truly ashamed". The man never took his eyes off of Lucy. "Forgive me" he said softly.

Naruto watched the group morn for there lose. The women was indeed beautiful even in death. His eyes then wondered to the man holding her... 'Those eyes' he thought to himself 'Just like his...'

The blond took a step towards them all and made his way to the blond womens side. "Natsu was it?" he asked not getting a response from the pink haired man.

Naruto's eyes looked to his scarf and reached for it only to be stopped by Natsu strong grip. The veins in Natsu's arm bulged as he gripped Naruto's hand.

"Relax kid" Naruto said softly "I mean you or your friends no harm".

"I don't care don't" Natsu paused while looking up at the blond man. His eyes slit and seemed to glow "Don't touch us".

"That scarf of yours was given to you by Igneel" Naruto said softly "It has the essence of a Dragon embedded in it"

"Whats your point" Natsu asked still gripping Naruto's wrist.

Naruto kneel down by the two "Dragons essence can be used for many things... Would you be willing to surrender your fathers gift to me..?"

Natsu's hand loosened his grip and his eyes grew wide. Natsu reached for the scarf and slowly pulled it from around his neck.

"Even if it destroys the scarf?" Naruto added and noticed the boys resolve remained the same.

"I'd pay any price..." Natsu said in a low tone. Naruto grinned...

"Just bring her back home!" He yelled. Everyone around watched as Natsu handed the scarf to the blond man. He took a deep breath and ran his hand down the scarf. Crimson ruins slowly began to appear in his hands wake and the scarf began to glow.

"Lay her down Natsu" Naruto instructed Natsu and he did so gentle.

Naruto laid the scarf across the girls chest and placed his hands over the scarf and brilliant white magic began to flow from.

"Thats!" Wendy said softly in shock.

"Wind magic, in it purest form... There is a short window that can be used with this magic to bring the dead back to life, but without a powerful anchor it is almost impossible" Naruto said and sweat dripped from his chin.

"powerful anchor?" Gray asked.

"Yes, think of it as an exchange... He is using the essence of Igneels scarf, the essence of a dragon as an anchor... how should I put this..."

"Fill her with the wind of life again" Naruto said softly. "Dragons themselves live for very long periods of time, some even live forever. Which is why the anchor is perfect... but it could also come with some side effects".

"Side effects?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes... It could be anything from her attitude to her appearance. Anything physical or mental... even her ability to use magic... Can you handle that Natsu? If I bring her back and its not the same Lucy will you except responsibility for her?"

Natsu nodded his head "Its my fault she's lying here lifeless in the first place" Natsu said softly while gripping her cold hand.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered.

Naruto stared at the boy and closed his eyes feeling memories from long ago flood his mind

_'Don't die Damn you!' he cried over a mans body. The area around the two was completely decimated and refused to nothing but rubble and ash._

_'D-did we kill the bastard ?'_

Naruto quickly snapped out of it and smiled looking at the determined look of Natsu.

"Whatever happens I know Lucy will be Lucy... She could never be anyone else to any of us... to me..."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes "Good answer".

Naruto placed a hand in the air and held it there as wind began to slow around it. "Living winds.."

he paused feeling everyone's eyes on him "REBIRTH" He yelled before bringing his hand down over the scarf. Lucy's body began to glow along with the scarf and the ruins dissolved into the scarf...

'Those where protection ruins' Lavi thought while catching a glimpse of them. 'Who is this man? Wind magic, and ruin magic?'

Natsu gripped her hand tightly as she felt her beginning to rise from the ground.

'Breath Lucy' Natsu thought...

'I swear ill never let any harm come to you again...'

"Do you hear me Lucy" Natsu said out loud.

Everyone's eyes where on him now...

Naruto fell to one knee as he exerted himself. 'More... a little more'

"DO YOU HEAR ME LUCY! WAKE UP!"

'Gasp!'

Naruto felt his world go dark as he doubled over to the ground. Lucy's glowing eyes sprung open and Natsu felt her hand tighten around his as she began to fall back to the ground. Natsu quickly moved under her and caught her in his arms still holding her hand tightly.

Her breathing was rapid and tears filled her eyes as she started to kick and shout and slap at whoever was holding her... "No! Please no!" She screamed at the top of her lungs only to feel a warm hand on her now darkening cheek.

"Lucy" Natsu said softly.

The blond women looked up to see none other then Natsu looking down at her. She then realized his arms where wrapped around her and he was gripping her hand tightly.

"N-Nats-u" she said before beginning to sob. She quickly buried her head in his shirt and began to sob uncontrollably. "I was so scared Natsu" She cried.

Natsu smiled softly and placed a hand on the back of her head "I know... we where all scared don't you even leave my side again got it" he ordered earning a sad yet cut nod from the girl in his arms. Everyone watched either crying or over joyed. Jellal turned Naruto over on his back and checked him to make sure he was alive... which he was to Jellals amazement. He should have died from the amount of power he put into that.

Lucy noticed Natsu's scarf was in between her and him and pulled away slightly. She went to grab it "Y-your scarf Natsu"

As she reached for it she watched as it seemed to merge with her chest followed by a warm spreading through her body. Her cheeks blushed and she clenched Natsu's jacket tightly. Natsu noticed this and placed his hands on her shoulders to support her.

"Lucy are you alright!?" He asked.

"Y-Your scarf... w-what happened? I..." She paused "Don't be mad at me Natsu I swear i-i didn't do anything to it" She said in a groggy tone. Her eyes where almost shut as she grew exhausted all of a sudden.

Natsu smiled and placed a hand under her knees and behind her back before lifting her up like a bride. She looked up to him with a groggy glare and tried opening her eyes as much as she could...

"Don't worry Lucy I swear ill never let anything happen to you agai-" before he could finish he looked into her eyes and froze...

'her eyes... they're... slitted'

TBC


	4. Igneel's Essence

Chapter 3

Igneel's Essence

_'Take care of her Erza' Natsu said while handing the sleeping beauty over to her._

_'Where are you going child' Makorav asked._

_'My fathers out there fighting alone. Zeref said the dragons would be overwhelmed by higher demons... I know my father and he'll tell the others that he can handle Acnologia.'_

_'And your leaving to help him' Erza finished his sentence._

_Natsu nodded before turning away from the group._

_'Naruto go with the boy please' Makorav asked only to hear Natsu 'No, stay with them, they're all exhausted if a higher demon attacks them I'm counting on you to defend them understood Naruto-San?'_

_Naruto slowly stood and nodded 'I wouldn't be any help anyways, bringing your friend back about drained me. I should be able to handle demons with no problem but a dragon like Acnologia...' Naruto paused. 'I don't recommend you doing this but I can tell your not one to listen so take this' Naruto held a hand out and his eyes flashed crimson. His hand burst into crimson flames._

_'Have a meal before you go... It's going to taste a little odd but it will endow you with some of my power for a short time... use it wisely'_

_Naruto tossed the flame to Natsu who quickly devoured it._

_2 hours later_

The group had set up camp for the civilians and themselves. They hadn't yet encountered any demons but the night was still young. Cana sat alittle ways away from the camp atop a hill looking up at the moon... the portal was still open... she sighed to herself while wishing her father had been with them throughout this nightmare.. 'How pitiful' she thought 'Wishing my daddy was here'

"You alright up here?" a voice called from behind her. She turned to see Naruto walking up the hill with a bottle in his hand.

"Just dandy" She replied before taking a swig of her Saki only to realize she was out. Naruto smirked while taking a seat next to her.

"Here" he said, handing her the large bottle labeled 'Home grown'

"Whats this?" She asked while removing the cork and taking a waft of the liquor.

"My own Saki... made it myself. I've traveled the world and tried them all and in my opinion mines better" Naruto said with a bit of a cocky tone and a wide smile plastered on his face.

Cana couldn't help but laugh "A little con-seeded aren't we?" she asked before taking a swig.

"How about you tell me?" He asked. Her eyes where wide in shock, it was harsh yet smooth, sweet yet bitter... it was perfect... but of course she wouldn't admit to it.

"Meh, its alright" She said while handing it back to him and continued to look at the portal which covered the moon.

"How long will that stay there?" She asked the blond who in return took a large gulp of his Saki. He let out a refreshing 'Ahh' before wiping his mouth and replying. "Till midnight... today was the day of the eclipse, once today is over the portal will close and my job begins"

"Your job?" she asked the blond who nodded. His expression seemed to change suddenly as he spoke.

"Killing off the higher demons and then killing Zeref"

Cana somewhat expected his answer and turned towards him. "Whats someone gotta do to get such a shitty job like that?"

Naruto let out a laugh before handing the bottle to her "That my friend is the million jewl question"

"Ill drink to that"

"Natsu" Erza thought to herself while sitting with Lucy's sleeping form. "After wanting Lucy to live so badly why would you go off on such a foolish quest?"

"Because its Natsu" Gray said while entering the tent along side Laxus.

"How is she?" Laxus asked while taking a seat next to Erza and handing her a plate of food.

Erza took the food with a nodding thanks before answering. "She's been sleeping peacefully but her eyes are moving a lot..."

"She's dreaming" Gray said while looking at the girl.

"I wonder what shes dreaming of"

Lucy watched from afar as the two dragon battled. Flamed consumed the entire plane as Igneel and Acnologia stood growling at one another.

"Your a pitiful excuse for a dragon" Acnologia said to the red dragon.

"Hmph says the mindless puppet of a human" Igneel replied "Honestly before the human came into existence you actually had meaning Acnologia! You where our leader, and enforced the law with passion and strength but now look at you? You arrive when your called apon to destroy! That is not our roll in this world! You take the side's of demon and a human over your own kind!"

"I take the roll of the ending the world! That is my meaning! Ever sense the day those two challenged me I realized this would was filled with hatred and suffering and I choose to aid in ending it. There is no wrong in my roll now Igneel and you will suffer the wrath of standing in my way!"

Acnologia leaped towards the red dragon with unmeasurable force knocking him on his back.

_'Why am I here' Lucy asked herself while watching the titans battle._

Acnologia's jaw widened as he took a deep breath. Power began to gather with his gasp and Igneel cursed before looking over towards Lucy... 'So... it has happened yet again' he thought before turning his gaze back to Acnologia.

"FATHER!" a voice yelled catching Igneels attention. He watched as a small figure moving incredibly fast shot towards Acnologia.

Crimson flames consumed his arm along with lighting and fire as the blur approached the giants. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"N-Natsu?" Igneel said in shock as he watched his son slam his fist into Acnologia's Jaw and knock the dragon off his father. Acnologia's breath shot into the air lighting the sky up with it brilliant blue shine for miles.

"So he's finally fighting..." Naruto said while taking a swig of the Saki. Cana watched in amazement as the sky lit up... and revealed what was hidden in the shadows...

"Its going to be a long night... get to the camp Cana tell that old man to get everyone ready but make sure someone is protecting Lacy-Chan" Naruto said before standing.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Cana asked in a panic.

Naruto looked back at the women and smiled a toothy smile "Starting my mission of course".

Growls and roars began to fill the air as Naruto turned to the hordes of monsters.

"Kill your demons" He whispered to himself as the wind around him began to flow, his hair and cloak swaying with its grace. "Face your fears" he said as a crimson light started to outline his entire body.

"W-what are you?" Cana asked as he continued

"Fight with no discretion" flames slowly began to run up his legs as he growled .

"die..." Naruto paused while looking down at his hands '_I won't let you die!'_

"die alone this is the oath I've... we've, taken, this is the sacrifice I've made..." He clenched his fists tightly as they where consumed in the beautiful yet horrible crimson flames.

"The blood on these hands can only be cleansed by my mission and my mission... is your death."

"Natsu" Igneel stood slowly "What are you doing here boy!" he roared.

"Shut it Igneel! I'm pissed off at you enough as is. Let's focus on the problem at hand for now" Natsu growled while crossing his arms and crouching down. 'Lets see what that fire in my belly is made of Naruto' he thought while closing his eyes.

"Grrrrrrr" Natsu growled as the ground around him erupted into crimson flames mixed with his own fire. Lightning began to crackle in the sky as he continued to focus.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled as Lightning struck him repeatedly.

Igneel watched in slight amazement as his son powered up. 'Those flames' He thought to himself before looking towards Acnologia. "So that monsters also come out of hiding has he" he whispered to himself... "This could get interesting..."

"I can hear you old man" Natsu growled his eyes burned with power as he looked at his father "Im not sure who your talking about but I don't care... I've got a score to settle with this dragon. Ill show you what happens when you try to kill me and my friends dragon!"

Acnologia flapped his wings as he stood "You think you have the right to talk to me HUMAN! IM THE BRINGER OF THE APOCOLYPSE"

"Like I give a rats ass, your Zerefs pet as far as I'm concerned a real dragon would never answer to a Human".

"DIE!" Acnologia yelled while charging the two. Igneel seeing this charge forward and locked arms with the black dragon.

"So this is your child, the son of Igneel... Pitiful" he mocked Igneel before clawing him across the chest and cutting into his scales. Igneels growl in pain before head butting his rival. "Pitiful you say? No whats pitiful is you letting him knock you off your feet by himself! Do not think lightly of my child you poor excuse for A DRAGON!"

"ROAR!" Igneel yelled as flames shot from his mouth and consumed the apocalypse bringer. Natsu watched and grinned He appeared in a flash underneath the two giants planted feet.

"Dinner time" He laughed while taking a huge breath. Igneel watched as the flames from his roar and the crimson and other flames engulfing the area rushed to the boys mouth. Lightning began to strike Natsu as he continued to consume it and his stomach seemed to grow...

Igneel knowing his sons plan jumped back and laughed in amazement. "DO IT NATSU!"

"You got it!" He yelled with a smile "Point blank! Demonic Lightning flaming Dragon... ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" He yelled as loud as he could The mixture of power exploded from his lungs and they felt as if they would collapse. Acnologia looked down to see the attack charging towards him. 'Its going to hiT me dead center... His wings shut around his chest quickly in an attempt to block the attack but to his surprise he felt the attack rip through them. 'U-Unbelievable' He growled as the attack drove him into the sky. The dragon felt the attack eating away at his chest... a large amount of scales fell to the ground as he continued into the sky.

_'Natsu' Lucy thought in amazement as she watched him fight the beast. 'He's... incredible'_

_'This is my son' Lucy heard a voice in her mind she turned to see Igneel looking right at her. 'My son... is the only one who can kill Zeref. And you my dear will be there to guide him'._

_'Me? What do you mean? How are you talking to me?'_

_'The scarf girl... you have a piece of my essence inside of you at this very moment, but that is not important right now. Do not rely on the new man you and your friends have in your group, he is powerful and kind but he will fail. Natsu can succeed where he cannot'._

"I don't understand" Lucy said in her sleep. Erza could hear the battles raging outside as she watched over Lucy...

"Lucy are you awake?" Erza asked while leaning over her.

"Igneel... W-what am I supposed to do!?" She yelled in her slumber...

'Guide him, protect him when he needs protecting, show him the love he has been fighting to regain... Be there for my son' she said in a different darker tone.

"I-Igneel?" Erza said in shock "Whats going on Lucy".

'I will not let my son die here... he is strong but his strength is not yet enough... farewell Lucy remember what I have told you'

"ENOUGH!" Acnologia roared and expanded his wings. Lighting and flames shot in eery direction making a spiderweb in the sky.

"ILL KILL YOU BOTH!" He growled as blood dripped from his wings and chest. "APOCOLYPSE ROAR!" He yelled while firing his roar down at them...

_'I will not let my son die here... he is strong but his strength is not yet enough... farewell Lucy remember what I have told you, Naruto is powerful but he can't kill someone he once loved... Just like Natsu couldn't lose someone he does... now... Farewell'_

_'IGNEEL!' Lucy yelled while reaching for the dragon._

"Get back Natsu!" Igneel yelled as flames crawled from his closed mouth. "LORD OF THE FLAMES, FLAMING DRAGONS! ROAR!" He yelled firing his Roar up at the black dragons attack.

Natsu seeing this prepared to breath once again but suddenly felt his body go cold.

'_Use it wisely' _Naruto told him... "Guess this is the side effect... tch" he groaned in pain while falling to one knee. The son of Igneel knelt there looking up at his father as his roar slowly subdued to the awesome power of Acnologia. "Damnit" he growled and struggled to stand but quickly returned to his previous position. 'I've got to help him!' he told himself.

"That enough Natsu" Igneel said softly "IM sorry for leaving you my boy... I want you to know that I am proud of you... the damage done here today was your doing. You did well my child" Igneel said with pride as doom approached them.

"Not mater what happens keep your family close, and never forget the love I showed you child... the love of a dragon is hard to replace but you will find it one day".

Natsu smirked "Enough old man, looks like neither of us is walking away from this... i'm just glad Lucy-Chans alive and well... I can die happy. Bye your side".

"QUITE BOY!" Igneel growled "If you think I'm going to let my child die here today then you are rudely mistaken. Continue to grow Natsu! Continue to fight for those you love and never give up on living! You are Natsu Son of Igneel! There is no other dragon slayer like you in this world... remember that and you will not lose..."

Igneel quickly cut his attack of and turned his back to the sky. He wrapped his arms and wings around Natsu and curled to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FAHTER!" Natsu yelled while trying to pry away from the dragon.

"You will live... Natsu... I just wanted to hold you one last time" Igneel said softly. Memories of Natsu's childhood filled his mind... Then he felt them... Warm tears fell from the giants eyes onto Natsu...

The cracks in Igneels defense began to glow with light as the attack approached "I love you child... I'm glad I got to fight by your side".

"NO! IGNEEL STOP IT NO!"

"_NATSU!" Lucy yelled while reached out to the two only to be blinded by Acnologia's light._

TBC


	5. King Of The Dragons

Chapter 4

King Of The Dragons

"No!" Naruto yelled as the ground shook he looked to the east and saw the power of Acnologia's breath and cursed... "Natsu..." he thought before turning to the hordes surrounding him... "DAMNIT!" He yelled in rage as the flames around him shot out in ever direction turning everything in there wake to ash...

Lucy thrust upward from her slumber with a scream a she reached for him "NATSU!" She screamed with all her might. Erza shocked took a step back as she looked into Lucy's tearful eyes. Her brown eyes where now more of a golden brown and her pupils where like Natsu... Slitted like a dragons...

"L-Lucy thank goodness your awake" Erza said with a sigh of relief before taking a step forward. "You've been talking in your sleep and have a nightmare its alright lay back down and rest its dangerous outside".

"Where's Natsu!" Lucy yelled at Erza who raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me it was just a dream Erza, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT LET HIM GO FIGHT ALONE!"

Erza froze in her steps as she stared at Lucy... "L-Lucy wha-" Before she could finish Lucy rushed past Erza. Tears in her eyes as she dug into her key pouch.

"Wait Lucy!" Erza yelled before running after her...

" Taurus!, Leo!, Capricorn!" Lucy yelled as she was covered in divine light.

'Three?' Erza thought to herself as she slide to a stop. Lucy was now in Capricorns arms and Loki and Taurus stood along side them with ashamed held in there gaze...

"Lucy-Chan" Loki said softly "We apologize for not being able to come to you defense".

"I tried with all my might as well as everyone else, even the king couldn't come to you aid" Taurus said in a low tone.

"I am very much relieved to see you alive Lucy-Sama" Capricorn said softly before smirking "This day has indeed been a dark day for both our worlds".

"Even Aquarius was chocked up over all this" Loki added with a smirk causing Taurus to smirk.

"What are your orders" Capricorn announced earning everyone's attention. Lucy stopped for a moment to take in all the chaos around her. Demons where attacking the camp and fairy tail was defending them alongside a tall blond man...

"Taurus stay here with everyone and make sure the people stay unharmed, Capricorn, Loki and I will be going after Natsu" Lucy said in a stern voice. They all looked into her eyes and noticed the dragon like change before nodding.

"It seems whatever happened to you made you stronger Lucy" Erza said while taking a step towards them. "Three summons at the same time is a big step".

"I don't even know what happened to me, but I'm not complaining we need to hurry, Erza you should stay here and-"

"No" Erza interrupted her with a glare "I promised him I wouldn't leave your side and im going to keep this promise. We lost you once already Lucy... I won't put the guild or Natsu through that again so Don't argue with me".

"Calm yourself ladies" Loki said with a smirk as he pushed his glasses up "WE should hurry... after we save Natsu's I'm sure we can explain everything to you Lucy-Chan"

"Don't call me that"

Lavi stumbled to the ground exhausted as a demon stood before her grinning and drooling in hunger.

"Pretty little girl, I'm sure you'll taste oh so delicious" it laughed only to see Gajeel step in front of her.

"Don't even think about it" He said in a cool yet dull angry tone.

"Gajeel-San" Lavi said with a smile.

"Don't worry Lavi... nothing will harm you" He said before holding his arm out and she watched as it shifted into a blade. He looked around at all his tired and fighting comrade and growled "Why don't you all just go back to hell"

"Oh no I think not little insect, we like it hear much much more. Lots of cattle to be slaughtered!" It hissed only to stair in shock as Gajeel vanished. The demon looked around for the man unable to find him until it hit him.

'Above!' it hissed while looking up in time to see Gajeel come down with his black blade. He quickly swung his arm to the side and swung all the demonic blood from it and turned away as the demon split down the middle...

"I'm tired up people underestimating us"

Elfman stood in his beast soul form. Piles of demons lay around him. He looked to see Mirajane showing the demons what a true demon looked like and she was doing so with a smile on her face. Lisanna stood close behind Elfman awaiting anymore attacks. Elfman had made it a point for her to stay close to him at all times. They didn't want to lose a sister again...

Elfman looked across the battle field to where evergreen fought along side Laxus Freed and Bickslow.

Elfman closed his eyes remembering the conversation he has with Laxus before the battles began.

'Laxus' elfman said to the man who turned towards him. 'Watch over Ever for me out there I know she'll want to fight by your side'

Laxus smirked before patting Elfman on the arm. 'Don't worry big guy ill keep an eye on your girlfriend'

Elfman chocked slightly before defending himself 'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! MAN!'

Laxus smirked before turning his back 'Yea whatever, just make sure you take good care of her when yall do end up together. Until then ill watch her back but you had better continue to get stronger... because when I'm not around you had better be able to handle whatever comes yalls way"

Elfman sighed while looking out at more demons... "Stronger" he said in his Beast form "I need more strength"

"COME ON!" He screamed at the demons as they lunged at him. Lisanna watched in amazement as her brothers claws ripped through the demons like nothing leaving there smelly dark blood all over the battlefield.

Cana crouched gasping for air as she gripped a burning card. Around her growled dozens of demons of all sizes.

"Step aside" a deep voice echoed and as they where instructed to demons parted revealing a large higher demon. "This one ill handle myself".

"D-Damn" Cana cursed while stumbling to her feet.

"Ahh she still has some fight in her?" The demon said in a deep amused tone. He was at least 8 feet Tall and his shoulders and arms where covered in spiked skin. Two large horns emerged from his head and his eyes let off a deep crimson shine...

"She's a very attractive little human isn't she" he chuckled while observing her battered and bruised body "I think ill make you my pet"

"Like hell!" Cana yelled before launching the burning card from her grasp. She watched it slam into the demons face and burst into flames consuming his entire body..

"Asshole" She mumbled with a smirk only to stare in amazement as he simply walked from the flames.

"I see... ill have to break you then won't I" he grinned revealing his razor like teeth. Cana gasped as he vanished... the only thing she felt was his claws slicing into her back and through her clothing. Her top fell to the ground covered in her blood as she lay face down. Her breathing was labored as she fought slipping into shock...

'N-No' she said to herself ' I'm not going to die like this!'

"That was easy..." the demon said as he reached down with one hand and picked the beaten beauty up raising her close to his face. "You smell... delightful" he said grinning before running his long tong down the wounds of her back taking in the flavors of her blood.

"Maybe one bite won't kill you" he said while letting out a demonic chuckle. His jaw dropped as he lowered his mouth to her neck. She could feel his sickening breath on her skin and felt her stomach churn... 'Not like this... someone... please' she begged in her mind. 'Help me". His teeth began to press against her skin and she could feel him becoming roused as his breathing began to pick up. "virgins... are like ecstasy to us"

"Son of a bitch" a voice called from below. The demons jaw snapped back as he looked down to see a man standing in a brown cloak. Cana glanced down to see her father standing with his eyes shut.

"Ill show you no mercy" he growled while slowly opening his now glowing eyes. Power exploded from his body uprooting everything around him. His cloak shot straight up and the only thing visible through the overflowing power was the silhouette of his body and clothing and his crimson glowing eyes.

The demon quickly dropped Cana to her relief but she found it impossible to even land on her feet... she braised herself to hit the ground but to her surprise there was someone there to catch her.

"Neither will I" the man said as he held the brown haired beauty closely to him. She felt warmth radiating from him and looked up to see Dark Crimson blood eyes and blond hair with three now thick whisker like marks on his face. Crimson and black flames surrounded them and began to flow above him and into the sky as his power raised and his appearance began to become more feral.

"N-Naruto?" Cana whispered while blushing slightly... 'In a scary way' she thought to herself 'He's beautiful'

Naruto looked over to Gildarts "Don't attack me old man" he said with a smirk "I'm no enemy, just a stranger lending a helping hand in this chaos".

"Gildarts voice echoed through his power as his crimson eyes looked towards Naruto "Thats fine, thank you for catching my daughter. Shall we?" He asked earning a nod from Naruto as he set Cana down gentle. He looked down to her and smiled. Even in his demon looking form her was still stunning to the brunette, feeling her blush deepen. Naruto raised his clawed hand and ran a finger across her forehead moving her bangs from her hair "If you ever need me just call Cana... Ill come running"

With that he didn't even wait for a reply before turning and walking towards the demon alongside Gildarts.

"Y-You, that power! Of all places you would be here!" The demon yelled while taking a step back. Naruto smirked still walking alongside the brown haired man.

"Honestly, I think I should be the least of your problems right now, if you haven't noticed yet you pissed daddy off" Naruto said in a cocky tone referring to Gildarts who's hands began to bleed from him balling his fists so tightly.

"Damn right" hr growled before vanishing from vision. Where he stood a loud 'Boom' echoed as he broke the sound barrier with his movements.

"W-What!" The demon yelled before looking up in the air to see the man coming down at him.

"Die!" He yelled while trusting his a open palm down at the demon. The demons claws flew up and a magical circle appeared above him in attempt to block the attack. To his surprise the circle was cut into small cubs like nothing followed by his hands tumbling to the ground in small pieces... blood began to seep from all over his body as pain began to over whelm him...

"W-w-haa" he gargled only to hear Naruto laugh.

"Ill send you packin' back to hell covered in my flames" he said before holding out a hand and a large orb of crimson and black flames erupted into existence. "Where they will stay and burn you for the rest of eternity! DIE!"

"NO!" The demon yelled as he continued to fall apart. The flames Collided with him and in an instant he was turned into nothing but a large pile of ash...

'I like this kid' Gildarts said with a smirk before landing. He looked around to see all the lesser demons gone and nothing but ashes remained... 'Extremely impressive' Gildarts said to himself while landing next to his daughter. He started at the blond who kept his back turned to the two for a short moment. Naruto stood in silence as he took in his surroundings...

'All of this' Naruto thought to himself while gripping his firsts 'Is my fault'

"Fairy Tail!" Makorav Yelled as his giant form towered over the came. He looked around to all of his children, they where growing tired... "FALL BACK!" he screamed to them all while taking a step towards the last large bulk of demons left.

"Mavis" he said only to hear her on his shoulder "One step ahead of you Makorav". He looked down to his arm and grinned as the Tattoo of Fairy Glitter slowly began to glow.

"Everyone shield the camp!"

"Lavi, Freed, Ruins now!" He said while running to the camp. He increased his speed and began to circle the civilians allowing a large wall of ice to raise in his wake... "Ice Fortress!"

'Fairy Glitter is only as powerful as its wielders magic' Laxus said to himself feeling a chill run up his spin as he looked to his grandfather.

"CAREFUL OLD MAN YOU'LL BLOW US ALL AWAY!" Laxus yelled before planting his feel and flapping his hands together. Lightning began to flash from around his large body as he strained his muscles. 'I don't know any defenses magic really, so ill just try to cancel out the blast with my own'

"FAIRY" Makarov growled as a large glowing ring of light formed around him. He raised his arm into the air as its brilliant light continued to shine.

Laxus pulled his hands apart reveling a long lightning spear 'I was saving this for when Natsu actually got strong enough to challenge me but... looks like i've got no other option'

"GLITTER!" the giant man yelled while aiming the attack at the bulk of the horde "DIE!" he screamed followed by a pillar of light falling from the sky and slamming into the horde.

"Done!" Lavi yelled followed by Freed nodding in approval.

"Zeus CANNON!" Laxus screamed as the Fairy glitter attack began to grow and destroy everything in its path.

Laxus slung the large lightning bolt at the attack as it mad its way towards them and he smirked as it collided and held the attack at a stand still at that point. The rest of the explosion worked its way around the ruins and passed the camp. Laxus sighed and looked around before seeing Cana, Naruto and Gildarts.

"WATCH OUT!" He yelled only to see Naruto and Gildarts step in front of Cana and cross there arms.

"Awww This is going to suck balls..." Naruto groaned along with Gildarts who's head dropped as he nodded and laughed "You totally owe us a round of drinks after this Cana dear" Gildarts stated right before the attack collided with the two power mages.

Acnologia hovered over the barren wasteland below him. He looked down to the bloody excuse of a dragon that still remained in the same spot. Everything around him was untouched as he took on the full force of the black dragons attack...

'Fool' he growled before turning away to fly higher into the sky 'No brother of mine would die for a human brat' he thought to himself before vanishing into the clouds.

Natsu's head pounded as he began to regain consciousness... His visions blurred as he opened his eyes. He felt warmth all around him...

"I-Igneel" He mumbled as his head tossed and turned, it felt as if it weighed a ton...

"B-brat" a deep yet weak voice whispered to the boy. Igneel seeing Natsu alive felt a burden fall from his shoulders as he relaxed his body and tumbled to the ground. Natsu fell from his gasp with a thud and hit the ground.

"D-Damnit" Natsu cursed while struggling to his feel and making his way over to his wounded father.

"Hang in there I-gneel" Natsu said while leaning against his head. He could hear a light chuckle escape the dragon.

"I'm dying boy, theirs no hope for this old dragon just remember what i've told you" he stated only to feel Natsu lightly punch him.

"Don't say that! I just found you finally! You can't just die!" Natsu screams echoed as he fell to his knee's and buried his head in Igneel's scaled neck. "I've looked for so long"... "And your just going to die"

"I know... Natsu..." Igneel paused before opening his clawed hand "Take this" he said softly. Natsu looked to see a handful of Acnologia's scales in the dragons grasp. "Have that blond man craft you another scarf o-out of these. They will make it easier to handle Zeref and Acnologia..."

Natsu looked up to his father... He knew what he was doing, he knew that if he fought Acnologia he would die... and yet he still did it to ensure that he would have an edge on Zeref and the bastard dragon...

"I love you son..." Igneel said with pride. One by one Natsu heard large figures landing all around them. He turned to see dozens of dragons landing and instantly bowing there heads to the to...

"I-It seems my farewell ceremony has arrive. My friends" Igneel tried raising his voice.

"Protect the humans at any cost just as I have" He said before grunting in pain.

"We know master" a females voice called out. Natsu turned to see a large white feathered dragon standing on all fours looking down at the fallen red dragon. "Rest now and farewell brother".

"D-Dad" Natsu said while sobbing. Tears streaming from his eyes. Her reached up and tried to conceal them with his forearm as he sobbed. "If you couldn't defeat him then what chance do I have".

"Your stronger then you give yourself credit for Natsu. Besides..." Igneel paused while letting a growl escape his lungs before letting out a loud roar "You re the son of Igneel! The king of dragons! Train and believe in your strength and your friends just as my friends here believed in me and victory will come... Natsu... King of the dragons"

Natsu's eyes went wide as he turned to all the dragons to see them now bowing to him...

"I couldn't have wished" Igneel paused for a moment taking his last breath "For a better death... farewell..."

Igneels body went limp and his skin began to slowly glow. Natsu's bangs hid his eyes from being seen as he starred at the ground...

Suddenly the white dragon raised her head and released a loud and powerful breath into the sky followed by the rest of her dragon ken. Igneels now golden body began to flake away like ashes in the wind as the roars continued...

Natsu raised his head with fire in his eyes and looked a deep breath and released it into the sky along with an echoing scream... 'Good Bye Father'

TBC


End file.
